The Flirt
by MuffledSnickers
Summary: AU: Remy kisses Rogue and 'inflicts' her with some of his more flirtatious personality traits. Just a cute little humor fic for those who want a good laugh. Some OC, but it's just for fun.


**"Did anyone ever tell y', _fille_, dat y' de mos' beautiful _belle_ dat Remy's ever seen!"** Remy preached, watching her intently.

Rogue rolled her eyes at the Cajun. "Stop bein' such a flirt, Remy. It only works for people who're attractive enough to gain attention."

Remy wore an offended expression; Rogue couldn't really tell if he was faking it or not, but she didn't much care either. "Y' wound _moi_ wit' y' harsh words, _chere_. Remy's injured."

"Rub some dirt on it." Rogue shook her head and returned to her book, studying the page closely and trying to ignore the obnoxious flirt beside her. Remy wasn't through, though.

"Why y' so mean t' dis friendly Cajun anyway? Remy's been not'ing but polite t' y'." Remy gave her a pouting face that probably would have worked on any other girl, but not Rogue. Rogue lifted her eyes from the book in irritation.

"What part of 'back off' are yah not getting'?"

"_Chere_, y' never tol' Remy t' back off, if 'M recallin' correctly." Remy pointed out.

"Well I'm sayin' it now." Rogue snapped. "Back off, Remy! Go flirt with the rest of the girls in the mansion already and leave meh alone. Ah've got a ton of work to do here," that was stretching the truth a little, but Rogue would say anything to get rid of the annoying southerner. "so leave meh alone!"

"Whoa, fille!" Remy held up his hands in surrender. "Y' jus' had t' ask—no need t' be brutal about it." Rogue breathed a sigh of relief as he took a step back towards the door. He hesitated then. "Roguey?"

Rogue had already returned her eyes to the book and was doing her best to simply let him leave uninterrupted so that she could be left alone in peace once more. "Remy jus' want a taste."

Rogue lifted her eyes to angrily bark at him when he leapt. She hadn't been prepared for him to assault her and the attack took her entirely off-guard as he sat down firmly on her lap, carelessly pushing the book away, and grabbed the back of her head to bring her lips to his as he started passionately kissing her. Rogue was torn between shock, horror, and the feel of Remy's lips on her own. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, the boy tasted wonderful and a big part of her just wanted to kiss him back.

Rogue's senses came back to her quickly as she began to feel a familiar tug and she pushed slightly against Remy's chest, trying to throw him off her. Remy didn't budge and continued working lavishly on her lips, poking his tongue through her resilient lips and eliciting a small groan from her as his tongue swept the inside of her mouth. He tasted of recent cigarettes and a spicy mix of something wonderful that was unique only to him.

Rogue could feel him draining into her rapidly now and shoved against his chest again, trying to push him off of her. Remy held on for a moment longer before letting go of the back of her head and allowing her to push him off her lap to the floor. Remy thumped down solidly to the ground and grinned lazily up at her. "Y' even taste belle, Cherie." Remy complimented. His eyes were glazed over and Rogue wasn't really sure if he could see anything.

Rogue was torn between immense guilt for him having to go through her touch and the desire to slap him silly. It was his fault that it happened at all, but still, she felt awful for doing this to him. She never wanted to hurt people, especially not with her powers. With his recent memories and personality still meshing with hers, creating one hell of a confusing jumble in her mind, Rogue leapt to her feet. "Ah'm goin' t' go get Stormy." She mentally belated herself when she heard that she still held his accent and some stupid traits he had, like calling Storm silly nicknames. "Y' wait here." She directed firmly, not even sure if he was really hearing her.

Rogue ran out of the room in a rush to find Storm and help Remy. She wasn't watching where she was going very closely and, as she turned a corner sharply, she collided directly into Jubilee. Both girls tumbled back, but Rogue managed to catch herself before she fell. Jubilee wasn't so lucky and fell smack down on her butt.

Rogue went to help the other girl up. Her eyes scanned over Jubilee observantly and a small smile broke out on her face. "Let's get y' up, fille." Rogue helped the girl clamber to her feet. Jubilee was dusting herself off before she glanced up at Rogue and started.

"Rogue?"

"'X'cuse meh." Rogue apologized. "But has anyone ever tol' y', y' de mos' _belle_ _fille_ in de world?"

Jubilee's eyebrows rose. "Well, shit! Umm…Rogue?"

Rogue smiled at Jubilee flirtatiously. "Y' wanna go fo' a rahde, sugah?"

"Okkkayyy, let's not." Jubilee snapped her fingers in front of Rogue's face. "Wake up, girl! Let's not do or say anything we're gunna regret later, huh?" Rogue continued to stare at her wistfully, looking her up and down before she whistled.

"Ah'm not lookin' ta regret, sug. How 'bout we jus'—" her suggestion was cut off mid-line when Jubilee slapped her across the face. Rogue blinked several times and shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. Her eyes fell back on Jubilee and widened considerably as her jaw dropped. "Jubes, Ah—Ah cahn explain."

Jubilee waved her off. "No need to, Rogue, you're eyes are tellin' me everything. Did he kiss you? He said he was gunna try earlier today, went around the whole school bragging about it."

Rogue turned crimson red and had half a mind to entirely forget about Remy, who was still dizzily near-unconsciousness on the library floor. Rogue's thoughts turned back to Jubilee's words and her eyes narrowed. "What do y' mean, 'mah eyes' are tellin' yah everything."

"Girl, they're red on black, just like Remy's. It's a pretty obvious guess what happened." As Rogue digested this, Jubilee offered. "Here." Jubilee reached into her purse and pulled a pair of dark sunglasses. "Wear these so nobody knows what happened. Come on, we need to getcha some help." She grabbed Rogue's hand and started dragging her away.

"Oh, so now y' wanna hold mah hand?" Rogue raised an eyebrow suggestively. Rogue winced at the return of Remy's flirtatious personality and shook her head again. "God, Ah's sorry Jubes, jus' ignore meh for the next six hours or so." She quickly slipped on the sunglasses to hide her changed eyes, wary of anyone watching.

Jubilee's mouth suspiciously. "Six hours?" She questioned, still dragging Rogue along by the hand. "Jus' how long were ya mackin' on him, Rogue?"

Rogue flushed again and didn't answer. Jubilee gave a small smile before she turned another corner on her way to the labs and pulled up short. "Okkayy, close your eyes, Rogue. U-turn!"

"What?" Rogue glanced up from their clasped hands as Jubilee attempted to about-face her in the other direction. Rogue caught sight of Tabitha's long blonde hair. "Hey!" Rogue protested, yanking her hand out of Jubilee's and stopping the girl from drawing her away. "Ah'll be right back." She winked at Jubilee again and disappeared through the doorway into the kitchen

"For heaven's sakes." Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Rogue!" She called, starting after the flirtatious mutant.

Jubilee caught the end of Rogue's speech as she entered the kitchen. "…de mos' belle fille in de world." Jubilee shook her head as her eyes landed on Rogue and Tabby, both of whom were in the far corner of the room. She started over to them, but stopped at Tabitha's response to Rogue's come on.

"You want me to rock your world, Rogue?"

Jubilee pulled up short in shock, her eyes widening at Tabitha. Both girls were still turned away from her and hadn't noticed her entrance. _Oh my God! _Jubilee realized with a start. _Well…that explains a lot. 'S the last time I let her 'playfully' tickle me._

"Oh yeah, baby. Let's go." Rogue swung an arm around Tabitha's shoulders and started to lead her away, out the door in front of them.

"Screw that!" Tabitha grabbed Rogue by the back of the head and directed her to her lips. Both girls started kissing each other aggressively and Rogue pushed Tabitha back up against a wall forcefully. Tabitha smiled briefly before returning Rogue's hungry kisses. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Rogue's middle as Rogue pinned her between the wall and herself. Tabitha drew back for a second. "Give a girl a minute." She breathed heavily. "You've got a killer kiss."

Rogue grinned at her wolfishly. "Dis southerner knows how t' please."

"Yeah, no kiddin'." Tabitha returned her smile as Rogue ground herself into the girl, thrusting her hips into her suggestively.

"Rogue!" Jubilee called out in alarm, snapping out of her trance. She grabbed Rogue's shoulder and yanked her back. Tabitha clung on tightly, not releasing her legs around Rogue's middle so that she came around with the both of them when Rogue turned to see Jubilee. Her face split into a huge grin at the sight of her best friend. "Y' want t' join us, _fille_?" Rogue asked her grinningly, waggling her eyebrows at Jubilee.

Tabitha licked her lips and stared at Jubilee wistfully. "There's always room for a third."

Jubilee winced. "Tabby—get off her please."

Tabitha frowned. "No." Rogue emphasized her consent to Tabitha's answer by grinding against Tabitha again.

"Oh, my God." Jubilee closed her eyes. "Don't do that again, please." She opened her eyes again and glared at Tabitha. "She's not herself, Tabby. She absorbed Remy—he's the one hitting on you, not her."

Tabitha quirked an eyebrow in interest. "Is that so?" She didn't wait for an answer before she turned to Rogue and stared down at her pants questioningly. "Just how much of a person can she absorb?" She licked her lips again desirously.

Jubilee choked back the bile in her mouth as she grabbed Rogue's arm firmly and squeezed her hard, turning Rogue's face back to her. Rogue smiled cockeyed as her eyes landed on Jubilee's chest. "Rogue!" Jubilee slapped her again.

"Oh, y' like it kinky lihke dat?" Rogue reached one arm around from Tabitha's back and went to touch Jubilee's face. Jubilee shrieked in frustration and slapped her again.

Rogue blinked a few times before her eyes fell on Tabitha, who was still wound around her waist. "Eik!" Rogue let go of the girl and pushed her off. Tabitha crashed to the floor and Rogue stepped away from the lustful mutant as Tabitha gathered herself up off the floor. Rogue turned and fled from the kitchen, already starting to feel turned on by the sight of Tabitha on the floor. Rogue burst through the door back into the hallway and slowed, putting a hand to her chest to catch her breath.

Jubilee appeared shortly after and watched Rogue trying to gather herself speculatively. Rogue cringed, reflecting on all her flirtations with Tabitha. What if Jubilee hadn't been there to stop her? Rogue swallowed in trepidation. "You done yet? You gunna listen to me now when I lead you away?"

"Chere, y' could lead me t' de ends o' de earth an—" Rogue abruptly shut her mouth and gave Jubilee a pained expression.

Jubilee gave her a knowing smirk. "Come on girl, we oughta find you some help."

"Please." Rogue squeaked desperately. "Or jus' lock meh up in solitary confinement."

Jubilee shook her head, only half joking when she replied. "That won't help. Remy'll just focus his fascination on your own body instead." Rogue's eyes widened at Jubilee's comment, but Jubilee didn't notice because Rogue still had on her sunglasses. "Who knows what he'd make ya do then—you'd probably be touchin' and playin' with yourself or—"

"Jubes!" Rogue cried out with a pained expression. "Please stop givin' meh ideas."

Jubilee chuckled as they rounded another corner to the elevator hallway. They made their way to the elevator without incident, but when the elevator door opened, Logan stepped out gruffly and gave Rogue a half-smile. "Hey, kid."

Rogue felt very warm and comforted. "Logan…" her pupils dilated slightly, but no one could tell. Remy's tell-tale eye glow started up, as it always did when he was being especially emotional about something. "How're yah?" Rogue drawled dreamily, temporarily lost in how handsome he was.

Jubilee cast her a sideways glance, but she wasn't really worried. Logan was a guy—she knew for a fact that Remy was so into girls that he'd never notice anything else without a skirt. Still, why'd Rogue sound so thick with emotion? Jubilee took another moment to wonder about Tabitha.

"I'm alright." Logan responded roughly. "Hey, Rogue, I wanted to talk to you, actually."

"Yah did?" Rogue's eyes traveled to his face and she found herself lost in his chocolate eyes. "Well, let's talk, sugah."

"Do you mind?" He glanced at Jubilee. Jubilee opened her mouth to protest this—surely there could be a better time for this, but Logan didn't give her a chance to answer. "We'll just be a minute." With that, he pulled Rogue away into a nearby empty classroom, leaving Jubilee alone to speculate on this new development.

She pondered this new discovery about Tabitha. The girl couldn't entirely be a lesbian 'cause Jubilee was sure she'd seen the girl flirting and kissing other guys as well. That must mean she was bi. Jubilee shook her head dismissively. It wasn't something she wanted to dwell on. Instead, Jubilee thought about Rogue and the current condition she was in now. What exactly had Rogue told her about her mutation? She'd known all the absorption issues, but what had she specifically said about the psyches she absorbed?

_Their mahnd meshes with mahne. All of their desires an' everythin' of them comes inta meh. Even if their mahnd isn't overwhelming, ah still absorb their heightened feelings and fall into their habits. _Well, that certainly explained Remy's dominance in her mind, but Jubilee was sure there had been more. She strained to think. It was something about absorbing emotions…_Mah own feelin's will be heightened, based on their own responses to things. _What exactly did that mean?

Jubilee thought to Rogue's confrontation with Logan and her forehead creased. She began making her way into the kitchen to grab an apple to munch on. Tabitha was still there, humming softly to herself. She glanced up as Jubilee walked in and smiled mischievously. "Hi Jubes." She greeted warmly.

Jubilee paled slightly at the sight of the other girl. "Tabby." She replied, less enthusiastically.

"Whoa! Stop right there, girl!" Jubilee froze. Tabitha came up behind her and brushed off her shoulder, staying in very close proximity. "Just a spider." Tabitha commented. "You're safe."

"Thank—" Jubilee turned around as she began to leave, but Tabitha was still there and she caught her entirely by surprise when she grabbed Jubilee by her shoulders and mashed her lips against Jubilee's. _Oh, God!_ Jubilee squirmed under the girl's strong grasp. Tabitha didn't let up at all and Jubilee's struggles slowed before ceasing altogether. An awful, uncomfortable tingle ran through Jubilee's body and made her shiver at Tabitha's touch. _What are ya doin' to me, Tabby?_

F_i_nally, Tabitha released her and Jubilee threw herself back away from the girl. "Look…Tabby…"

"I love it when you call me that." Tabitha grinned deviously. "It sounds so delicious rolling off your tongue like that."

"Uh…" Jubilee backed away, trying to get her back to the door. "Look, Tabitha, I'm honored, really, that you feel so…strongly about me, but…" her hand hit the door edge. "I really just don't go that way." Jubilee pushed back against the door and escaped before Tabitha could say anything else. She silently thanked the heavens when the girl didn't follow. She left swiftly and entirely missed Tabitha's growing smile as she watched her go.

Trying not to seem so distressed, Jubilee made her way back to the hallway that Rogue and Logan had disappeared into a classroom. She began thinking back to Rogue and Logan again and focused on Rogue's mutation.

There was something blatantly obvious here and she was entirely missing it, she knew. God, what was it? _Rogue-Logan-Logan-Rogue…what is it?_

Jubilee gritted her teeth, thinking rapidly as her mind processed all that Rogue had told her about her mutation. _Mah own feelin's will be heightened…_ Jubilee's eyes widened as it hit her. _Shit! Rogue's had a crush on Logan for forever! With both Remy AND Tabitha in her mind, who knows what's goin' on in there?_

Jubilee rushed over to the door and threw it open before rushing inside. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. "Rogue!" Jubilee screeched in alarm. Rogue was playing with Logan's zipper and was sitting on top of him as he lied down, sprawled across a desk. It was blatantly obvious what the two were planning. "Oh no you don't!" She raced forward and dragged Rogue off Logan. "Time to go!"

Rogue mewled pathetically and reached out for Logan, who smiled and winked at her as Jubilee pulled her out of the classroom and slammed the door. She yelled at the southerner. "Rogue—holy God! Do you know what you just almost did?!"

Rogue chuckled deliriously. "Almost did? Ah had jus' finished when yah showed up."

Jubilee's eyes bugged out of her head and her jaw dropped. "Rogue—what?! You—you just—You did what?!" Rogue still just smiled goofily. "Rogue—you…you're a virgin!" Jubilee pressed, trying to impress the severity of this on Rogue.

Rogue chuckled again. "No Ah'm not."

Jubilee pulled up short in her shouting. "You're not?"

"Not anymore." Rogue giggled like a hyper child.

Jubilee slapped her hand to her head in exasperation. "This is awful." She grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her harshly. "Rogue! Come on, girl, return to your right mind!"

Jubilee hadn't noticed before, but Rogue wasn't wearing her sunglasses anymore. She winced at the thought—she certainly wouldn't be looking to get them back now. Slowly, Rogue's glazed eyes came into more focus and Jubilee let go of her. "Are you back now?"

Rogue stared at her seriously for half a minute, but then she laughed again. "Yah should see how big he is, Jubes. Yah know what they say about Canadian sausage? It's tru—"

Jubilee put a gloved hand over Rogue's mouth to silence her, but pulled back after only a second when she thought about where Rogue's mouth had been. She'd have to trash these gloves as well after this was all over. Jubilee grabbed Rogue's hand and began dragging her back to the elevator. "How the hell did you even have sex with Logan? You can't touch for over a few seconds!"

"We used a condom, silly." Rogue replied happily. Her eyes glazed again with memory. "But it broke and spilled all over the place in meh. He had to pull out really fast an' he gave meh quite the jolt. You know what they say about Canadian saus—"

Jubilee shook her head. "Shh, Rogue!" She hushed her. "I really don't want to know."

"Then why'd yah ask?" Rogue asked with a grin.

"I hate to think what you're going to do when you come down from this high." Jubilee commented warily, pushing Rogue into the elevator.

Rogue frowned suddenly. "Did yah happen ta grab mah underwear, Jubes?" Her forehead creased in contemplation.

"You're not wearing underwear?" Jubilee questioned her, shaking her head in frustration. "I need you to wake up now, Rogue." Jubilee snapped her fingers in front of Rogue's face again. "Get away from this high already and realize what you've done." She gave her friend another light slap.

Rogue's head jolted to the side in an exaggerated reaction, but when she glanced back at Jubilee, Jubilee knew Rogue had returned to herself. "Ah slept with Logan!" Rogue cried in alarm.

"Well, I don't know if 'slept' is the right word."

"Ah had sex with him!" Rogue's focused eyes fell on Jubilee's. "Oh mah God."

Jubilee stepped forward and rubbed her friend's arm comfortingly. "Are you okay, Rogue?"

Rogue worked her jaw futilely for a moment before she swallowed. "Ah…Ah guess."

"Honestly, Rogue. You don't have to lie to me. I'm here for you."

"No…Ah mean it." Rogue's brow creased. "Ah don' regret it at all…it was…well, nahce, actually."

Jubilee gave her a raised eyebrow. "Am I loosing you again?"

Rogue shook her head. "No, no, Ah'm thinkin' clearly—for the moment. It was…well, it was amazing, Jubes."

"Sex usually is." Jubilee commented wryly. "So, you're not…upset or anything?"

"No. Ah'm alright." Rogue paused. "Y' know what they say 'bout—"

Jubilee groaned. "Please, no more of this!"

Rogue frowned. "Ah was gunna say what they say about how y' live an' learn."

Jubilee breathed out a sigh of relief. "I don't want to hear you start your sentences like that ever again." Rogue blushed dark crimson again and Jubilee shook her head. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Tabitha assaulted me in the kitchen while you were…otherwise busy."

Rogue's rosy cheeks went redder on behalf of her friend. "Really?! What'd yah do?"

"What do you think I did?" Jubilee stepped out of the elevator, Rogue trailing behind her. "I ran for it! That girl's crazier than you are! At least you have an excuse for that kind of behavior."

"Ah can't imagine what it's lihke ta live y' whole life lihke they do." Rogue commented absently. "Ah mean, Ah jus' was infected with it less than an hour ago! An' Ah'm havin' a hard time controllin' these urges right now!"

"Or not controlling your urges." Jubilee grinned at her. "As is obvious that you can't keep yourself off Logan."

Rogue colored again and felt her face flaming hot in embarrassment. "Y' won't tell anyone…right Jubes?"

"I promise—I don't want anyone else plagued with the mental images that I have now." Jubilee glanced over at Rogue again. "I mean, I knew you had a crush on him, Rogue, but…"

Rogue's face couldn't possibly get any redder. The color very nearly matched her eyes. "Ah…Ah've lihked him fohr so long jus' when he…Ah couldn't stop mahself, Ah didn't want ta stop mahself." Rogue looked decidedly miserable. "Imagine what he's thinkin' of meh right now."

"Let's not."

"No, but…how am Ah ever gunna look at him again, Jubes?"

"Without jumping him again?" Jubilee asked sarcastically.

Rogue hit her arm. "Ah mean it! How am Ah gunna face him now?"

Jubilee shrugged. "Based on his grinning face, I'd say he'll face you just fine. I'd just watch out for your hormones when you do."

"Y' have no idea how crazy this feels." Rogue jittered uncomfortably.

"Gettin' those 'urges' again?" Jubilee asked wryly.

Rogue shivered. "They're always there! Y' don't even know how hot y' look t' meh raght now."

"Down, Bessy." Jubilee commanded. "We'll have none of that."

They came upon the medical lab doors and Jubilee held it open for Rogue. Rogue entered quickly, but stopped short once she'd walked through. Jubilee came up behind her swiftly to see what was wrong. Rogue visibly shook with restraint.

Leaning over Remy's unconscious body was none other than Elizabeth Braddock. Her long purple hair swished down smoothly across her shoulders and down her back. Her long legs stretched out for miles under a short skirt and her generous bosom poured out of the V-neck top she wore as she leaned over Remy speculatively. "She couldn't have chosen a worse day to dress like that, huh?" Jubilee questioned wryly, watching Rogue tremble.

"Jubes!" Rogue half-whispered in horror, her body alighting with all kinds of sensations that she knew she wouldn't otherwise feel for the woman before her. "Help!"

Betsy turned as she sensed Rogue's presence behind her along with Jubilee. She smiled softly when her eyes fell on Rogue. "So there's our other resident southerner. I was beginning to wonder when you'd show."

"Y' beautiful." Rogue said, not really aware of Betsy's words.

Betsy's eyes twinkled at Rogue's comment. "Why don't you come over here, Rogue?"

Rogue didn't have it in her not to obey when asked. Jubilee rolled her eyes again as Rogue practically floated over to Betsy. Rogue's eyes scanned the woman up and down appreciatively before Betsy snapped her attention back up to her face. "It's very tragic—what's happened to you, Rogue. But, short of removing Remy's psyche entirely, there's nothing I can do to help you. You've gotta wait this out."

"Then take out his psyche!" Rogue shivered, wanting nothing more than to cling to Betsy and take her all in at once. "Ah can't keep feelin' this way! Ah've already done too much!"

Betsy's lips pursed. "So I see." Rogue felt herself go red again. "But I won't remove his psyche, Rogue, you know how dangerous that is. You'll just have to weather through it."

"Wanna pass the time together?" Rogue asked suggestively, inching closer to Betsy. "Ah cahn think of a few things—" Her progression towards the beautiful woman was stopped by two hands gripping her shoulders and pulling her back. Rogue's skin tingled with fire at the touch, even through her shirt, it was enough to make her breathe deeper and faster.

"Come on, Rogue." Jubilee kept a firm grasp on her shoulders as she steered her out of the infirmity. "We obviously aren't going to get help there."

"Jubes—" Rogue squeaked, efficiently disturbed by the sensations her best friend's touch was giving her. "Don' touch meh—please." Jubilee lifted her hands off Rogue's shoulders.

"You know, this is pretty weird for me too. Knowing that you're being turned on by me and watching you stare at my chest."

Rogue paled. "Ah-Ah'm sorry, it's jus' that…" Rogue trailed off as her eyes followed Jubilee's body again.

Jubilee put her hands on her hips. "Rogue." She started, warningly.

Rogue snapped out of it and stepped back away from Jubilee. "God! What is wrong with meh?!" She cradled her head in her hands. "Arrrgh!"

Jubilee took pity on Rogue. "We should go to your room, Rogue. We can wait out your desires there uninterrupted. Rogue allowed Jubilee to lead her away to her bedroom. It was going to be a long day.

----

**Bobby rushed into the infirmity, closely followed by Tabitha, Kitty, and an invisible Xema. **Betsy was nowhere to be found so the three mutants rushed to Remy's bedside and Bobby started shaking the mutant lightly, trying to wake him. Xema flicked off her mutation as Remy groaned softly, coming to with a large headache. He slowly opened his eyes, letting the light filter in bit by bit before shaking his head doggishly and peering at the group around him.

"Hey _homme,_" he nodded to Bobby, then the girls. "_filles_. What's up? Did it work?"

"Did it ever!" Bobby exclaimed excitedly. "They had sex!"

Remy sat up quickly on the medical table. "_Oui?_"

Kitty nodded enthusiastically. "It worked more than we thought it would! When Logan went to talk to her, she practically jumped on him!" Kitty faltered. "Not that we were watching it or anything. Xema left them alone when they went into the classroom. But he totally did her on the desktop! Jubilee walked in on them after they'd just finished up! And Rogue's like—totally forward with everyone!"

Tabitha's eyes sparkled. "You could say that again! The girl was grinding into me and pushin' so hard, I thought she might have grown a penis herself!"

The other four gave Tabitha a sour look. "What?" Tabitha asked innocently. "I'm just saying."

"Did Xema get it on tape?" Remy asked hopefully.

Xema nodded. "I got it all except for Logan and Rogue doing the actual act."

"How do y' know dat dey really did it den?" Remy questioned speculatively.

"She was talking to Jubilee about it afterwards." Bobby explained. Remy nodded in understanding. Jubilee hadn't been 'in' on their whole conspiring acts, there'd be no reason for Rogue to lie like that to her best friend. "Besides, Jubes totally walked in on them after the fact and Xema caught it all on tape."

"Well let's see it, den!" Remy exclaimed excitedly. Xema brought out the video camera and turned it on so that they could all watch. It started in the library and ended in the hallway outside the infirmity. When Rogue started grinding against Tabitha, Remy hooted appreciatively. "_Mon dieu!_ Now dat is some hot girl-on-girl action right dere!" He exclaimed boisterously. "Remy had no idea dat his doughts would drive de _fille _so much—I would have touched her sooner if I'd known!"

"You do make the scene rather…interesting, Tabitha." Kitty speculated suspiciously, eyeing the girl narrowly.

"I was just trying to make it convincing!" Tabitha protested.

Bobby scoffed. "Please—if you didn't enjoy it so much, you never would have gone and kissed Jubes afterwards. Face it, Tabby, you like kissing girls."

Kitty nodded her consent. "It's totally obvious, Tabby."

Tabitha lifted an eyebrow at her. "Okay, okay-so _I_ kissed a girl and I _liked _it."

Kitty gave her a sympathetic look and patted her on the back. "We all have our quirks."

"You'd like it too." In a fast, surprising movement, Tabitha grabbed Kitty firmly and planted her lips on the younger mutant. Kitty's eyes bulged momentarily before she phased away and spat at the ground, spitting the taste of Tabitha out of her mouth. "Hey!" Kitty protested, glaring at Tabitha. "You learn to control your dike urges! I have a boyfriend!" Kitty grabbed Bobby's sleeve and hauled him over to her protectively. "Tell her, Bobby!"

Bobby was still gaping at the two and couldn't seem to find his voice. Remy chuckled and Xema took a step back from Tabitha. Tabitha licked her lips lusciously. "Kit kissed a girl and she _liked _it." Tabitha started singing. Kitty glared at her sharply.

"So what's de Wolvie doin' now?" Remy asked, breaking up the hot tension between the girls.

Xema shrugged. "We got them together—our main goal is done. All we've gotta do is watch now."

----

**"So you didn't have sex with Logan?" **Jubilee asked, bewildered.

Rogue chuckled. "No, of course not! Do Ah look lihke someone who'd jus' jump int' bed with Logan off'a a whim?"

Jubilee's forehead creased. "So…you told me that you slept together and you were acting all embarrassed about it…why?"

Rogue shook her head. "The other kids set meh up t' absorb Remy." Her red pupils stayed focused on Jubilee's face. "Logan found out about their plot an' he told meh when he started talkin' t' meh."

Jubilee was doing her best to follow. "So…why did you tell me you slept with Logan?" She asked in bewilderment.

"T' trick dem." Rogue replied easily. "Dey wanted t' play meh fo' de fool—now dere're de ones who are bein' played."

"Uh huh…" Jubilee squinted again. "And I ask again, why? What exactly do you have to gain by making them believe Logan and you had sex?"

"Dey're totally fooled, Jubes! Now dat dey t'ink dey've won, it'll be easier t' trick 'em back! Betsy's in on it too—we had a short mental convo when Ah went ta see her. Ah tol' her ta say that she couldn't fix meh an' she told meh that they set Xema on meh t' watch what Ah'd do."

"What about…you know, being into me and Betsy and kissing Tabby and all?"

Rogue blushed. "That wasn't faked."

Jubilee nodded, beginning to see where Rogue was going with this. "So now you're plotting something against them?"

Rogue nodded. "Oh yeah, Ah got big revenge plans. An' yah're gunna help meh."

"As long as it doesn't involve going near Tabitha, I'm in."

Rogue smiled.


End file.
